


Hello, You Must Be Going.

by Fanless



Series: 100 Themes: Croup and Vandemar [1]
Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: 1. Introduction"Where are our manners, Mister Vandemar?"





	Hello, You Must Be Going.

Breath pounding a hole in your chest, eyes whisked dry by the air whistling past and leaving no time for the tears to dampen them again, you flee down endless tunnels and up innumerable ladders, up down forward back until that point when it takes at least five seconds to realize that you are no longer moving and are, in fact, lying face down on the ground, heaving up the extreme nothing in your stomach onto the dreadfully filthy cobbles.  
Finally the tears catch up to the fronts of your eyeballs. You have no idea how long the run was, but certainly it was fast and far enough that  _they_  have been left behind…  
  
Suddenly you hear the faintest rustle; all too late you scrabble for purchase on the bile-coated stones, but by now you are being dragged off the ground, arms pinned and feet traped between two huge, dusty shoes. The scream you intend to send echoing off the corridors doesn't.  
  
"Where are our manners, Mister Vandemar?" An oily voice slinks out of the dark. "Allow me to apologize for startling you without a proper introduction. I am Mister Croup; the man holding you is my colleague Mister Vandemar—"  
  
— _shink,_  the sound of metal and a glint—  
  
"—and this is Mister Vandemar's knife."

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was sixteen, actually, but I think it's still pretty effective.


End file.
